


thwarted

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-28
Updated: 2003-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	thwarted

Lex awoke certain that he was hallucinating. He'd dreamed that Clark rescued him from the sea. Ridiculous, he must have washed up on this beach. As he stirred, though, he saw Clark. Right there.

He tried to move and Clark rushed to his side, gently helping him sit up. "Don't move too quickly, Lex, you've been out a while."

Lex blinked slowly. "Clark? How-"

"Umm. We have a lot to talk about, Lex." Clark started to duck his head, but looked directly into Lex's eyes instead. "Uh. Helen..."

Lex's blue eyes turned to ice. "She isn't an issue anymore, Clark."


End file.
